Life with the palmtop tiger
by Arkosenn
Summary: Hi. I'm writing fan fiction for the first time. This story is about Ryuji's University days. Apart from his crazy girlfriend, he'll be dealing with a confused old school friend, a stalker, His irresponsible father's return in his life, and Taiga's apparent infidelity.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was hot, quite uncomfortably so. Ryuji felt a dead weight on his chest, making it difficult for him to breathe. His ungainly long limbs couldn't move under the blanket. He groaned groggily, inhaling a mouthful of hair. He spat it out immediately, now fully awake.

"Taiga?! What the heck are you… How did you get in here?"

The petite, light-haired palmtop tiger was lying on top of him. Her small but surprisingly strong limbs were holding him prisoner.

"You're too noisy… stupid dog…", Taiga said half-asleep and shifted a little to the right.

"You didn't break in, did you?"

In response she let out a soft yet decidedly unfeminine snore. Ryuji smiled despite the discomfort. Who was he trying to fool? He loved it that she was here. No amount of mock exasperation could mask the joy.

So, tired and sweaty, Ryuji went back to sleep.

It was six in the morning. He'd been awake for an hour now. Taiga's grip had loosened and he could get out of bed without waking her. He slowly snuck out of bed. He was drenched in sweat. He stripped to his waist and went into the bathroom, brushed, showered and changed into a fresh set of clothes.

It was Sunday. University was off and so was the job at the bakery. He had the whole day to himself and his girlfriend; soon to be wife, he asserted aggressively in his mind. He was watching her sleep. She slept like a child; mouth slightly open, limbs spread apart. He sighed wistfully and closed his eyes and when he opened them he found her staring at him. Her wide thickly-lashed eyes were focused on him. Her intent stare and her eerie silence made him uncomfortable.

"What?", he asked casting his gaze downwards.

"Get back in the blanket.", she said pronouncing each word slowly.

He laughed and did as he was told. She aggressively held his face by the jaws and kissed him on the lips. His mouth was open as he was trying to protest. The result was an open-mouthed semi French-kiss. She drew back immediately, flushed and breathless.

"You did that on purpose, you pervert."

"I'm the one being molested here…", he protested weakly

"Shaddup! Stupid dog!", she barked.

She turned her face away in embarrassment and held her silence

After a few minutes, Ryuji asked warily, "Do you want to do that again?"

She nodded her head going crimson in embarrassment. And that was the start of a great Sunday.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Absentee Parent

"Hey.", Taiga whispered.

"Huh? What? I'm listening", Ryuji mumbled half asleep.

"Why haven't you been answering mine or Yasuko's calls?", Taiga whispered worriedly

"..."

"Why? You know how worried we've been?"

snore.

"Ryuji, stop pretending to be asleep. We both know that you don't snore."

"..."

" it your way.", said Taiga turning away from him and rolling over with most of the sheets.

This was classic Taiga behaviour. His girlfriend was clearly a queen of tsunderes. He smirked at the thought. And tightly pressed his eyes shut and willed himself to sleep.

The next day was Monday. He didn't have to go to his part time job but He had morning classes at the university.

"Six thirty-five and forty-three seconds, Six thirty five and forty-four seconds, Six thirty-five and forty-five seconds.", Ryuji was counting down till Six forty in the morning. That was the time when he usually got out of bed. He couldn't sleep a wink during the night. But being a creature of habbit he wouldn't move an inch from his bed until six-forty.

"Shaddap, stupid dog! Why are you creating a ruckus so early in the morning?", Taiga growled, throwing her pillow at him.

"...", Ryuji didn't reply. He simply got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He brushed and showered and went into the kitchen.

The sight that greeted him, tugged at his lips and for a minute he forgot what was making him so anxious.

"What are you smirking at? Baka!", Taiga asked pointing a large wooden ladle at him.

"Nothing. It's just that the apron suits you. You look like something out of a shounen manga"

"Ugh! Disgusting. Stop staring at me you pervert.", Taiga said blushing furiously.

"I was just making breakfast. I knew you were skipping meals. Sit down and eat.", Taiga ordered.

"So bossy...", Ryuji muttered secretly pleased.

"How was the rice-cakes?", Taiga asked barely concealing her nervousness.

Ryuji thought to mess with her a little.

"Hmmm... Well, let's just say that they were a valiant effort"

"Y-you!", Taiga stammered, "Hey! What'd'you mean 'valiant effort'?"

So cute. Ryuji couldn't help himself. He got up and captured her in a bear hug.

She was so perfect. Just the right size. Her head fit snugly under his chin. His very own palmtop tiger.

The sudden attack caught her by surprise she recovered from shock in an instant.

"Y-you... What are you doing so early in the morning, you lecherous old man!?"

"The rice cakes were tasty. But not as tasty as you", Ryuji whipsered into her ear. He kissed her ear and nipped at it playfully.

"Well, I must be off. I have got morning lectures.", said Ryuji letting her go. It might have been his imagination but he swore that she held on to his shirt a tad tighter before letting go.

"Alright everyone, settle down.", said professor Nishizawa

"Alright. Today we will start the chapter 'Polymers'. Now... Can anyone tel me what does 'Polymer' mean? Polymers are those organic..."

Ryuji's phone rang loudly.

"Excuse me, sensei... May I please take this call?"

"Go out, finish your conversation and then come back.", Professor Nishizawa said curtly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.", Ryuji apologised profusely, shuffling out of class.

He quickly ran into the toilet and locked himself in a cubicle.

"How'd you get my number?", Ryuji whispered into the reciever with controlled fury.

"Come come, Ryu-chan... Is that any way to answer your dear father?", the voice said nervously.

"Y-you... y-you", Ryuji stammered. He always stammered when he was angry and at a loss for words.

" Ryuji, wait! Please listen to me. Look I just want to meet. You have no idea how I missed you and your mum these past sixteen ..."

"Shut up."

"excuse me?"

" Shut up, you betraying smumbag! You try to come within a hundred metres radius of me or Yasuko, and I'll call the police and have you arrested! I never want to hear from you again, got it!?", Ryuji shouted.

"Ryuji, I...", the voice pleaded.

"I'mgoing to terminate this call, Takasu-san", Ryuji said, bitterness seeping into his very bones. "I want nothing to do with absentee parents like you."

Ryuji splashed water onto his face and looked at himself in the mirror. His normally sallow complexion was flushed red. His normally fierce eyes were dull and bloodshot. He almost lost control then. He wiped the corners of his eyes which were moist.

"Yo Takasu. What's with you mate? You just bunked Nishizawa's class. Here, you can photo-copy my notes...", said Miki stopping abruptly.

"Oi... Takasu, what's wrong? You look sick."

Suguro Miki was in the same year as him and for all perposes, his friend.

"Nothing at all. Come on. Let's go grab some lunch.", Ryuji said a little too quickly.

"You're late.", Taiga said curtly.

Ryuji blinked stupidly.

"...", he remained silent.

"Well?", she paused waiting for an explanation, "What have you got to say for yourself?"

"huh? Wha'? Couldn' hea' you?", said Ryuji swaying a little on his feet.

"What's that smell?", Taiga said sniffing at Ryuji.

"Ish nuffin. jush ha' few dinks wi' the guys. Jush lemme slee... sleep i off.", Ryuji muttered with great diffuculty, speech slurring.

"By the looks of it, you've had more than just a 'few' drinks.", Taiga replied somewhat testily.

"Do you know what time it is? And why did you keep your cell phone switched off? You know, I was about to call the police.", Taiga muttered angrily.

"And look at you. You come home roaring drunk. "

"Sorry, sorry. jush lemme lie down. I'm no' feeling too goo' ", Ryuji said groggily.

"Alright, stop leaning on the wall like that. Ugh! You're disgusting", Taiga said supporting him and leading him to his bed.

"A'righ', a'righ'. Don' rush me. sheesh."

Taiga couldn't sleep. She kept on getting up and checking on him. He had a slight temperature. What is going on with him? What had driven him to get drunk like that? He never spent a single penny on non-essential things, let alone alcohol. This boy... He thought he could shoulder all the worry in the world. Always trying his best to support everyone else. Putting everyone elses worries and problems above his own. He tolerated her childish behaviour and even spoiled her to some extent. He would listen patiently to any problem she might have without giving opinions or judging. He would stand silently by her. But, Taiga had grown out of her childish willful self. She knew she could depend on him no matter what and it hurt so much that he could not bring himself to depend on her. Why couldn't he see that she didn't need to be protected anymore?

"Hello? Takasu Ryuji-san?", said Mr. Imahara

"No. Actually, this is his girlfriend. I'm sorry, Imahara-san but it seems like Takasu-kun won't be able to go to work today. He's got a nasty fever. He's still in bed, in fact."

"No no. It's quite alright. I'll have someone working his shift. It's just that Takasu-kun is never late or absent without asking for leave. I was a little worried about his health. He's been so tired of late. I know for a part-timer, his work was exhausting. In fact I was going to offer him a few days' leave. I'm more than his boss, you see. Yasuko-san is my second cousin. So naturally, I was a little worried about him. You tell him, that he can have it off till Friday. And please do check up on him now and then, ojou-chan otherwise that boy is going to work himself to death."

After terminating the call, Taiga massaged her temples.

"Who was that?", Ryuji grunted, making Taiga startle.

"You're awake? Try to get some sleep."

"Was it Imahara-san? Gosh, he must be really ticked off, that I didn't show up at work today."

"No. Not at all. In fact,he even gave you the next couple of days off."

"Oh...", muttered Ryuji falling into a pensive silence.

Drat. It meant that she's have to skip the morning classes. Attendance was a big issue for Liberal Arts students. But Ryuji couldn't be left alone for the whole day.

"Hey, Taiga."

"Huh? What?"

"Don't you have classes in the morning? You had better get going. Tokyo Metropolitan's a long way from here."

"I'm gonna skip the morning-classes. I can't leave you like this. Now get some shut-eye. I'll go and get some eggs and bread. And the speaker in your cellphone is absolutely trashed. Why didn't you get it repared? I'll get that repaired as well."

"Don't go skipping classes whenever you feel like! Come on just go. You yourself told me that the morning classes are important. Don't worry, I'll be fine. You can stay here till I get better."

"You have a forty degree Centigrade fever. Worry about your own health for once, stupid!"

"But..."

"Shaddup! Just sleep, damn you! I hate it when you're stubborn."

"Umm... could you please leave the cell phone? Well... It's just that... I mean... I will be getting an important call from Suguro... later in the day."

"I'm just going to go to the department store on Hata Street. I wont be too long. The factory outlet is there as well. They'll know how to fix your phone."

"Well... Umm... It's just that ... He may call any minute."

"But you just said that he's going to call later during the day?"

"I did? Well... What I meant that he is going to call me in the morning."

"Are you sure it's Suguro-kun?", said Taiga smiling a little, "And not your 'other' girlfriend whom you hide from me?"

"He he...", said Ryuji laughing nervously, "Nah. None of my 'other' girlfriends would call me during the day."

" 'girlfriends'? You mean there's more than one? Gosh, I never knew you were so lecherous! You've got yourself quite a harem!", said Taiga with mock exasperation. "Okay, now go back to bed."

Ryuji had no choice but to comply.

'I hope she doesn't check my call history... Taiga has started to suspect something is afoot.', thought worriedly,falling into an uneasy slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Missed Oportunities

"No... Wait, Asahina-San... No, Um... No, look. She's my distant relative... What? No, she's just temporarily... No. There won't be any disturbance... Yes, I understand that it is a respectable neighbourhood... There... Hello?", Ryuji explained himself to his landlady.

"Ahhh! The network reception here is terrible!", he muttered, frustrated.

The poeple in the crowd shuddered and shrunk away from him. A swankily dressed young girl even gasped as she looked at the murderous expression on his face.

Ryuji groaned inwardly. Why this drama again? He wasn't really angry just a little irritated. It was so frustrating to see that people still mistook him for a hardened criminal.

"I really should consider plastic surgery", muttered Ryuji while pulling his bangs to cover his forehead.

"Just how much of a loser are you, Takasu?"

Ryuji jumped in surprise as the voice was very close to his ears.

"Kawash... Kawashima-san..."

"Anyway, there's nothing wrong with your face. I wouldn't change anything about it."

"Huh?",Ryuji said stupidly.

"Hey! Don't get the wrong idea. I just find your lack of self-esteem very nauseating."

Ryuji shook his head and smiled.

"Wow! Fancy meeting you here? What's the great kawashima Amin doing riding the humble subway."

"Ugh! Damn tabloid reporters! Wouldn't leave me in peace. Anyway, best be leaving."

"Oi oi. That's all you have to say to a friend you haven't seen in over two years? You're still the same Ami: cold and heartless.", Ryuji said half-seriously.

"Hmph! Shouldn't you be getting back home. Taiga's probably waiting for you. I wouldn't want to keep her waiting.", Ami retorted venomously.

"How did you know that she was staying at my place?", Ryuji asked bewildered.

"Lucky guess!", Ami snorted sarcastically.

"Yeah... Never mind that. Anyway, I'll mail you my cell phone number. Keep in touch. And let's meet for some coffee someday. If you can squeeze some time into your busy schedule, that is."

"Coffee huh? Okay... Just one condition."

"And what's that?"

"Just you. And not your midget."

"Hey! She's my girlfriend you know... Why do you have to be so mean?"

"Whatever. It's you who wanted to meet up."

"Alright, sheesh!"

"Tomorrow, then. Five 'o' clock at the Starbucks in Shimizu Square", said Ami.

"Eh? Tomorrow? Isn't that a little too..."Ryuji stammered.

"Why? Tomorrow is Saturday, isn't it? You have morning classes at the University. And, you're on leave from work, aren't you? I thought...", Ami muttered annoyed.

"Wait... What? Hang on. How did you know all that?", Ryuji asked puzzled.

"Taiga. We correspont regularly over e-mail.", Ami said as if it was an obvious fact.

"The heck! You keep in contact with her even though you badmouth her?"; Ryuji said exasperated.

"You're so noisy...", muttered Amin turning away.

"I hate this! Why must you meet her alone?", said Taiga unpleasantly.


End file.
